


Destination Star Trek

by Esperata



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blog, Convention, Gen, Star Trek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: The sudden decision to book a weekend away inspires panic in the author.





	1. Booking

Last Tuesday, I saw an advert in my Empire magazine for _Destination Star Trek_.

Immediately I texted my good friends to see how interested they’d be. They’re not Trekkies (not even close) so the answer was ‘not very’. Though I did receive an offer of company for a day, if I really wanted, it didn’t inspire me.

So I sulked a bit and tormented myself by looking at the event.

Then I decided, well, why don’t I just go myself? It’s only Birmingham – not far by train from where I live. The only hindrance is my own lack of confidence.

But, me being me, I don’t do things by halves. Having decided I wanted to go, I wanted the full deal – the whole Admiral package. If I needed a logical reason to justify this then the prospect of the whole experience is surely more likely to overwhelm my natural panic.

I mean, how can I back out of a chance to meet William Shatner? Captain Kirk, in the flesh?

Decision thusly made, I booked my ticket.

What then? Check out accommodation? Look up train deals? No. Shop for a new Star Trek dress of course. If I’m going, I’m going in style. Dress for confidence in my experience.

Then I thought I’d share my anxious exhilaration with people who will appreciate it. I’m hoping to bolster my own self-assurance by seeking the support of my peers with this blog as I prepare for what I’m considering my holiday this year.


	2. The Dress

This is the dress I bought (courtesy of 'Dress Me Up, Scotty!'). It needs a couple of darts to adjust for my body shape but isn't it fabulous?


	3. Badge of Honour

StellarLibraryLady suggested attendees wear an appropriate badge. I know FangirlStar has one. This is mine. I shall wear is every day I'm there.


	4. Enterprise

I've chosen to promote the Enterprise series on this trip, hence this comfy two piece.  



	5. What We Left Behind

An update came via e-mail today saying that Destination Star Trek will host the Red Carpet World Premier of the Deep Space Nine Documentary 'What We Left Behind'. This will be on the Saturday evening and will entail a walk down the red carpet and mingling with many stars from the show. After this there is a party at The Hilton with entertainment by the Enterprise Blues Band and more opportunities to meet the special guests.

I honestly got a bit tearful because its all so incredible and I'm frankly terrified I'll mess up somehow. Though I have been invited to a fancy dress party this weekend that I'm viewing as a test run for October. I also feel like I need to buy another dress which is probably unnecessary as I now have three outfits, not including my more casual medical blue dress. And my Kirk dress should be perfect for the occasion.

As the date approaches I am liable to get more panicky but typing it out here actually does seem to help. I shall be checking the guest list again soon so expect more chapters with that information. And in more practical news, I have purchased my train tickets which were surprisingly good value.


	6. Liaisons

I was introduced to the two liaisons today whose job is to make sure the weekend runs smoothly. Predictably I immediately emailed in an excited burble with questions about which photo shoots were or weren't included and what to do about clashes. They responded really quickly with a nice message saying they'd get the details for me and reassuring me no question was silly and I shouldn't feel overwhelmed, they would both be around to help me. It made me feel much better and I'm really glad I spent the extra if it means I have this extra support.

That still leave the decisions about which talks I'll want to attend and whose photo shoots I'll be prioritising. I think its safe to assume I'll want to see every captains' talk - William Shatner, Kate Mulgrew and Jason Isaac (although Discovery has ripped my soul to shreds). For photos, in addition to the captains, I believe Jeffrey Combs, Nichelle Nichols, Walter Koenig, Andrew Robinson, Alexander Siddig, Armin Shimerman, and possibly Linda Parks are options. There's more listed and I'm going to go through it with different highlighter pens to rank who are must haves, who I'd quite like and those I can live without.

I really, really hope Linda Parks is going. I'd love to meet some of the Enterprise cast. Though obviously the original crew are going to be automatic must haves. As is Jeffrey Combs and Jason Isaacs.


	7. Schedule

Two weeks until I travel and the first draft schedule has been released. It resembles jigsaw pieces from three separate puzzles that have been jumbled up. My job now it to reorganise it to form some sort of picture.

I have some fixed points of reference: Shazad Latif is only attending Sunday morning... Robert O'Reilly will only be on the Klingon bridge in make-up the last part of Sunday. Ditto on Saturday, Armin Shimmerman will only be in make-up at Quark's bar and with the other Ferengi for two sessions. There's also a photo shoot with Casey Biggs as Damar on Sunday and a couple of set periods when its possible to get bridge pictures with William Shatner or Walter Koenig and Nichelle Nichols. Add in the three talks I'd like to attend: William Shatner, Jason Isaacs and Kate Mulgrew, and there's a definite framework to work around.

I've drawn up a list of the actors based on priority, with the original crew top, followed by captains. The aim is to try and get photos/autographs with as many as possible, starting from the top of the list. Naturally I'll try and snag a picture with Shatner while wearing my dress from chapter 2.


	8. To Be Or Not To Be

I have made my first attempt at affixing Vulcan ears.

While I am now reassured I can stick them so they won't fall off at the drop of a hat (perhaps a literal hat - who knows) I still have some reservations. Will I be able to get them looking even? Will I be able to avoid having bits of latex sticking out? And will I be able to get them off? Right now I'm testing their endurance but I may end up sticking my head under the shower.

On the other hand... it feels almost de rigueur to wear Vulcan ears at least _one_ day. I'd choose the Sunday because that would fit with my outfit best. It would also mean I'd get photos with a Cardassian, a Klingon and two bridge shots while dressed as a Vulcan First Officer which would be cool.

Its probably going to be a snap decision made on the morning entirely depending on my levels of tiredness versus determination.


	9. The Final Countdown

Its my final full day for preparations and I think I'm on top of things. I have a list of what to pack, a list of things that need doing before I leave, printouts of timetables for the three days and a folder with printed tickets (DST, hotel, train). Strangely I'm mostly worried about the journey from the train station to the hotel. It'll be nearly dark when I arrive tomorrow and I don't relish the idea of walking through an unfamiliar city in the evening. Of course it will be brightly lit and full of people making their way home so really I have nothing to worry about. And I've checked the route on google maps which I can access from my phone so no need to actually worry.

Today should be quite fun. I'm going to get my hair trimmed and then gather everything I need for the weekend. I may even type up the last chapter of the Enterprise story I want to post next week. Speaking of, there's two actors from Star Trek Enterprise who I shall be keen to see - Jeffrey Combs and Vaughn Armstrong. I have a plan to get photos with everyone there and, depending on how much free time that leaves, I'd like autographs with those writers and artists who don't do photos.

Obviously, when I get back I shall update here with how well that plan actually goes. And I hope to post a link with some photos too (StellarLibraryLady if you'll check the latest addition to our shared work you'll see I'd like an outside opinion on that)

Until then I suppose I'll just say, live long and prosper.


	10. Meet and Greet

What can I say? The weekend was brilliant fun. I met a lot of enthusiastic fans, saw some truly impressive cosplay outfits and mingled with the stars of my favourite show. I got photos with dozens of them, too many to host here (if anyone's interested message me through ff.net) and got some wonderful personalised autographs.

Its amazing for me to think I now have personality traits to go with the actors who previously were names and TV characters only. Jeffrey Combs was lovely. He seemed warm and friendly. He's also part of the Star Trek Rat Pack and I very much enjoyed their singing during the credits of the documentary 'What We Left Behind'. Max Grodenchik wrote the songs yet he's quiet, hesitant and indecisive to talk to. However when he touched upon a subject where he had a firm belief then he stuck by his guns.

Aron Eisenberg by comparison is forthright and opinionated but in such an engaging and over exuberant way that its endearing. Andrew Robinson was also not shy about standing up to argue his side of things, often I think for the sheer fun of arguing.

Doug Jones was giving out hugs indiscriminately, which was lovely, and both Chase Masterson and Rene Auberjonois were promoting charities which showed great generosity of spirit. For Auberjonois it was Doctors Without Borders and Masterson is founder and CEO of Pop Culture Hero Coalition. Please take the time to check them out.

I have discovered that the latest incarnation of the Klingons - Mary Chieffo and Kenneth Mitchell - are giants. Beautiful and funny in turns but made me feel like a tiny elf. The older Klingons like Robert O'Reilly are fierce and full of life. Every one of them will bid you qapla.

But the Captains. William Shatner is a legend. And he noticed my dress which was such an incredible moment for me. Jason Isaacs was very teasing about the possibility of how we might see his character again. The poor man had such trouble in his talks because not everyone had seen Discovery and he didn't want to reveal plot twists but he couldn't really say _anything_ about his role without revealing details. Kate Mulgrew had no such trouble. She was decisive and firm in her answers. There was no pandering to fans interpretations.

I can't end without mentioning the other original crew. Nichelle Nichols is an absolute trooper. Despite tiredness and age creeping up on her she stuck it out for the fans. God bless her for travelling across the pond for us. Walter Koenig is doing brilliantly. He seemed utterly relaxed and serene as he went from photo shoot to autographs to premiere. And there was also Sandra Gimpel from the very first pilot episode who quite frankly looks amazing.

There were also the actors who form the Enterprise Blues Band - Casey Biggs, Steve Rankin and Vaughn Armstrong. I didn't have the energy for the night time parties but I heard only good things from everyone who attended. Steve Rankin and Vaughn Armstrong were the last of the three Enterprise actors in attendance (the other being Jeffrey Combs) so I was pleased to meet them.

I will also give a special mention here to both Jonathan Del Arco and Sam Vartholomeos. Neither have big roles in the franchise but both were lovely and, in my opinion, gorgeous. Sam Vartholomeos has adorable curls and I am a sucker for the type of Master-esque look Jonathan Del Arco has.

Also, special mention must go to the Discovery crew who had to fly out in the middle of filming to attend. In Shazad Latif's case that meant a flight out Sunday morning followed by a flight back in the evening. Anthony Rapp and Wilson Cruz were there all weekend though and I did get a second photo with the both of them :D


End file.
